Kung Lao
|-|Human= |-|Revenant= Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Kung Lao Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 24 (starting from MK2), likely in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human, Member of the White Lotus Society; former Shaolin Monk | Undead (After being revived as a Revenant) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert martial artist, Skilled swordsman, Has absolute control over his hat, Teleportation, Levitation, Possibly wind manipulation | Immortality (Types 1 and 7) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Defeated Goro, Kintaro, and both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in a two on one battle in MK9) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes/reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Small Town level | Small Town level (Immortality makes him hard to kill) Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His razor rimmed hat and broadsword Intelligence: Above average; skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Wind Teleport:' Kung Lao goes to the ground and reappears behind his opponent. It could be followed by multiple moves. '-Double Pass Teleport:' Kung Lao passes twice before appearing behind his opponent. '-Hat Throw:' Kung Lao hurls his hat at the opponent. *'''-Ultimate Hat:' Kung Lao throws the hat underhand and it slices into the opponent, spinning for a few seconds. '-Ground Hat:' Kung Lao throws his hat on the ground, causing it to spin towards the opponent. *'-Grinding Hat:' The hat will stay on the ground for a second before launching into the air. '-Whirlwind Kick:' Kung Lao flies towards his opponent spinning like a tornado, doing multiple kicks that knocks them down. '-3D Shield / Whirlwind Spin:' Spinning like a tornado, Kung Lao knocks his opponent into the air. *'-Cyclone:' Kung Lao will spin forward instead of stationary. '-Torpedo:' Kung Lao flies towards the opponent and pushes them against the corner. '-Dive Kick:' Also called the Bullet Kick, Kung Lao dives down from the air and attacks his opponent. The enhanced version is called '''Multi Kick'. '-Fist of Shaolin:' Kung Lao performs a massive Spin. Upon connecting, he will grab his foe & deliver a hard chop to the neck, near the windpipe. As they are stunned, trying to recover, he then hits the back of their neck with a second chop, shattering their vertebrae. '-Head Trauma:' Kung Lao performs a triple Whirlwind Kick to his opponent to stun them and then throws his hat vertically at their forehead, slicing it and the top of their skull. He then grabs his hat from his opponent's head, jumps over them, throws them over his shoulders and slams them against the ground, breaking their spine, and finally performs a Wind Teleport to pop up right below the enemy and slam his knee against their rib cage, completely breaking it. Key: Human | Revenant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Undeads Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7